vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Silas' Tombstone
According to Atticus Shane, it is purportedly the world's first tombstone, and one of the keys to raising Silas. It is also considered extremely valuable in some witch circles, worth even more than the , as it contains Qetsiyah's calcified blood. It is first seen in the episode We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes, when Shane displays it at an exhibit at Mystic Falls High School. Appearance Silas’s headstone appears to have once had ancient symbols etched onto its surface that have since been eroded. It is a sedimentary rock, probably sandstone infused with quartz, or a dolomite. It is probably very heavy. It is possible that the stone is native to Nova Scotia, where Silas was buried. Interpretations of Etchings Aramaic Writing at Shane's Exhibit Inscription of Silas's Name on Headstone Eternal Life Symbol Ouroboros During Shane's exhibit at Mystic Falls High School, a motif of an ouroboros was shown that symbolizes Silas's eternal life. An ouroboros represents cyclicality, especially in the sense of something constantly re-creating itself. It can also be thought of as the eternal return, and is commonly, though not always shown as a snake or dragon with it's tail in it's mouth. The earliest ouroboros known at this time was discovered in the Enigmatic Book of the Netherworld found in the tomb of Tutankhamen , dating to 14th century BCE. History In We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes, Shane asserts that the headstone had been donated to Whitmore College, though it is not clear if Shane donated the stone himself or if the stone came into his collection at that point. In O Come, All Ye Faithful, Shane joins Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy and Damon at the Gilbert family's lake house in hopes that he can help solve the problem of Jeremy's urge to kill Elena due to his hunter's mark. He brings the headstone along with him to entice the group in helping him find the cure. In After School Special, while Kol is interrogating him, Shane mentions that the headstone is needed to raise Silas. In Catch Me If You Can, Rebekah and Stefan, having decided to team up in the search for the cure, realize that with the exception of themselves, everyone else has one of the keys needed to resurrect Silas. They then decide to steal the headstone from Shane. Later, after they have searched Shane's office unsuccessfully, someone unlocks the door and enters. They hide and watch as the unknown person procures the headstone from its hiding place. Rebekah catches the intruder off guard, takes the headstone, and ties him up to interrogate him for additional information. In response, the intruder bites off his own tongue and shortly thereafter stabs himself, committing suicide to prevent himself from revealing any secrets to them. It is yet unknown who had sent the man, though Stefan speculates that it was someone else looking for the cure. In Into the Wild, Rebekah, Stefan, Shane, Bonnie, Elena and Jeremy have traveled to Nova Scotia where Silas is supposed to be buried, with plans to resurrect him in order to obtain the cure. After Jeremy and later Bonnie go missing, Rebekah realizes that the headstone has been taken as well. In Down the Rabbit Hole, Shane reveals that the stone only served as payment to Massak, a warlock and mercenary, in exchange for his help in Shane's plan to raise Silas. Shortly after Massak had left with the stone, he was killed by Katherine Pierce, and the stone is assumed to be in her possession. Uses Because it contains Qetsiyah's calcified blood, it is considered extremely valuable in some witch circles. Shane uses the as a comparison to impress just how valuable it is. However, he does not elaborate specifically on its possible uses. Silas's Headstone Category:Stubs Category:Witchcraft